Unable
by Star Queen
Summary: The night of 6/17/02 RAW. Matt's POV. Matt was unable to protect his brother in the ring, and now he can't even protect him in their own hotel room. Slashy themes. Dark. Taker and Raven appearance. And it's my first stan-alone fic! Please R/R.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Summary: References to 6/17/02 RAW. I couldn't let that whole Jeffie handcuffed and Matt screaming for him go without some slashy goodness. Enjoy! A/N: I'm doing this fic in character. I usually don't do that so tell me how you like it. Distribution: If you really wanna.just make sure you give credit where it's due.  
  
  
  
Matt sat on the edge of the hotel room bed, massaging the muscles on his side lazily with his right hand. His entire body radiated with pain. He couldn't believe what had happened tonight. He remembered what Jeff had said before the match.  
  
"I'm gonna run in if things get out of hand for you, okay? Don't worry."  
  
'Jeff! JEFF! Don't! Come on! Jeff!'  
  
The sound of the crowd, some cheering and some booing the act of heartlessness, sounded so distant and far away from Matt. He was only aware of the moment, the actions in the ring. Raven, one hand entangled in his hair and the other twisting his arm into submission. Helpless. Matt was helpless. And forced to watch Undertaker manhandle his brother.  
  
"Matt?" Jeff's slow and pain-filled voice found its way from the bathroom to Matt's ears. The older Hardy grunted with pain as he stood up and forced his feet to move, making his way to the bathroom and pushing open the door. He saw his brother, bruised and face etched with pain, sitting on the edge of the tub with his feet still in the water. He was gripping the shower curtain tightly with both hands, his knuckles turning slightly white he was gripping so hard.  
  
"I-I can't.get out," Jeff mumbled shamefully, Matt wanting to cry for his battered brother, so weak that he didn't even have the strength to get out of the bathtub. One foot in front of the other Matt slowly stepped towards his brother and kneeled down, placing his hand on the toilet for support.  
  
"Jeff, you shoulda let me help you with your bath. Ain't nothing I haven't done before," Matt used his strength to give Jeff a quirky little smile, ruffling the younger Hardy's wet hair. Jeff offered Matt a small smile in return, but his face soon returned to his dead and emotionless state. This was how Jeff got when he was upset; cold and emotionless and dead. Matt snaked an arm around Jeff's cold, wet body and hoisted him up to his feet. Jeff wasn't embarrassed by his nudity and neither was Matt. Matt was his brother, and Jeff knew Matt would always take care of him. Slowly the two beaten and bruised Hardy's made their way to the bed and Matt carefully helped his brother sit.  
  
"I'll get your clothes," Matt grunted as he released Jeff's weight and hobbled for the drawers where their clothes were stored.  
  
"Just my boxers," Jeff said quietly. "I don't have the energy for anything else."  
  
Matt nodded and retrieved a pair of black boxers for Jeff. He was about to toss it to him but then decided against it, making his way over to his brother and kneeling before him. The brothers made eye contact and Jeff gave Matt and intense stare as he slipped the article of clothing onto Jeff's body, Jeff having to lie back and hold his hips up to get them on completely. Matt looked down on his brother's face and couldn't help but smile and glide his knuckles down Jeff's cheek. He was so beautiful. Matt just lay there for a second, acting oblivious to the night's actions and their present states for just a moment before an errant tear trickled down Jeff's face.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?" Matt whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" The younger Hardy scoffed. "What's wrong?! We got fucked is what's wrong. You lost your match and we got fucked. It's all my fucking fault." "Jeff, don't say that. It's not your fault. Taker-" "Don't even bring him up, Matt!" The sharpness in Jeff's voice shocked Matt and he sat up, looking down at his brother's outstretched body. Jeff's body began to shake violently form his silent sobs, and Matt could only pity his brother. "Shh, Jeffie, it's okay," he cooed soothingly, tracing comforting circles into his brother's abdomen, only to have his hands pushed away by Jeff. "It's not okay. Remember when we were talking the other week? I said I had to live for the moment. And what did I do?" ". . .You kicked Taker into a spew-laden Tommy Dreamer." Matt answered matter-of-factly. "And look where I've gotten us. We're so beat up we can't even move without each other's help." Jeff sighed sadly. Matt nodded, running his fingers through Jeff's hair supportively. "I just gotta know one thing, Jeff. Why Taker? Of all people you coulda chose to fuck with.Why couldn't you have targeted Booker? You know you can beat him. Why did you have to go off and fuck with the Dead Man?" Jeff looked down sadly before answering in a barely audible voice. "Because he deserved it."  
  
Matt looked back down at his brother in confusion, Jeff waving his arm before Matt could ask what he meant. "Shh." He silenced his older brother. He took a deep breath and scooted closer to his brother before beginning to say anything. "You remember when Taker first thought that he'd use Team Extreme to prove his point of authority in the Fed? It was a little more than that. Taker. . .Mark. . .he and I were fucking around. It was really bad. He was real sado and twisted. . .he made me do things I haven't even thought were possible. He did it because he wanted you." "What?" Matt said in disbelief. Jeff nodded. "Every time we fucked we would say how much he wished it was you instead of me, that I was such an easy fuck and he had complete control over me . . .I guess in a way he did, because there was nothing I could do to stop him. I guess after a while he lost interest in me, and then some time about a month ago he approached me again. He.he tried to rape me, Matt."  
  
Matt was completely awestruck by this information. "He.he what?" Matt tried to keep his voice steady, Jeff only agreeing with a nod. "I knew the way Mark worked though so I told him I'd suck his cock if he wouldn't rape me. He got really hot if I would degrade myself for him so he agreed. And I give good head." Despite the depth of the situation Matt smiled at this comment and placed a kiss on Jeff's forehead. "And when I chose Taker to set an example, it was more than that. I was pissed. I was angry that he had done what he did to me. Nobody deserved to have control over me. But-" Jeff voice caught with emotion, "But I didn't want to drag you into it. When Mark attacked you after I left the other week I had so much hate inside me. And I didn't want you to do that match with Taker, I didn't, but-"  
  
Matt silenced Jeff by pressing his lips against Jeff's. He held the sweet kiss for a moment before pulling up and smiling into his brother's eyes. "Thought that would shut you up. Look, I can't believe Mark did all that shit to you, and don't think for a second we are gonna let what he and Raven did to us, to you, go unpunished. But for now you have to let yourself rest." Matt bit his lower lip as he felt his emotion welling up inside him. "You know how much it hurt, Jeff? To have to watch you get hurt? To know I couldn't do shit about it? You're my brother, Jeff. You're my only brother. I can't lose you."  
  
Jeff nodded in agreement and Matt bowed his head down for a soft kiss. Matt felt his brother's hand snake up to his pants and fumble with his zipper, Matt forcing Jeff's hand away sadly. Jeff looked up confused.  
  
"Let me take care of you, Matt. You always take care of me and hardly ever let me take care of you." "You're too weak, Jeffie. Neither of us is physically up for anything like that." Jeff sighed unhappily but nodded in agreement. With a sigh and a smile Matt lay back on the bed, Jeff curling up comfortably next to him. Matt closed his eyes, completely content with being with his brother. Some assumed he and Jeff were dating. No. They were just there for each other. Just like they had always been.  
  
Matt wanted to discard the pounding at the door, just wanted to drift off into sleep with his baby bro by his side. But the knocking became more and more persistent. With a disgruntled sigh Matt forced his way out of bed and to the door. Slowly he turned the knob, but before he could open the door it was pushed open, Matt backing up in surprise. He looked to see who it was and he felt a stab of fear in his chest as his eyes connected with the dark orbs of the Undertaker. Taker smirked maliciously and with one hand shoved the brunette, Matt stumbling for balance and steadying himself of the edge of Jeff's bed. Taker's dark chuckle instilled fear in Matt's heart and he looked over at Jeff who was slowly rising to a sitting position.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff whispered. "Well look what we found, Raven." Undertaker said to his now-visible companion Raven. Raven nodded, smirking and folding his arms over one another, eating the Hardys' up with his eyes. "What do you want?" Matt voiced defiantly. Taker and Raven exchanged amused glances before looking back to the frightened Hardy. "I wasn't expecting the older one to be here." Raven mused to Taker. "Ah well. The more the merrier!" "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Matt shouted, only to have his mouth closed by a large hand belonging to the Undertaker. "Shh," Taker enforced. "You don't want to make to much noise, do you? You might disturb the neighbors." Taker looked Raven at Raven and nodded his head in Jeff's direction, Raven nodding in response. Quickly he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a gag and made his way over to Matt's little brother, Matt's eyes widening in response. Jeff tried to struggle but he was too weak, and he was soon handcuffed to the headboard of the bed and gagged. Matt fought against Taker, only to find he was too strong for him. Taker grinned, stroking Matt's hair with his free hand and placing a soft kiss on Matt's temple. "There there, Matt," he cooed. "Don't worry. This won't be too bad. You see, Raven and I had this little idea. After the stunts you two pulled in the ring we thought those acts shouldn't go unpunished.so we decided we'd settle it this way."  
  
"I'm getting Jeff," Raven stated simply, looking down at the petrified and yet furious Hardy. With a smile he traced his knuckled down the side of Jeff's face, just like Matt had done earlier.  
  
'No, he's mine, Jeff is my brother, and you can't hurt him again!'  
  
"Hey, Matty, stop strugglin'," Taker cooed, tightening his grip on Matt to keep him from squirming. "Now, if I let go of your mouth will you promise not to scream?" Matt nodded and Taker removed his hand.  
  
"You mother fucking son of a bitch, who the fuck do you think you are?!" Matt ranted with fury, continuing to spit out curses and insults. "Well, at least he's not screaming." Raven took time to say with amusement before turning his attention back to Jeff. Matt tried to keep his eyes on his brother but Taker took him to the floor, obscuring his vision of the bed. "Oh Matt, I've wanted you so long," Taker massaged his fingers into Matt's hair almost lovingly. The action disgusted Matt but he didn't recoil, only stared coldly into Taker's eyes. "Wanted me bad enough to fuck with my brother, cause him pain, try to rape him?!" Matt countered spitefully, Mark's loving expression darkened immensely. "You have the same problem your brother does. You don't know when to shut your mouth. Well I'll shut it for you." With that Taker kissed Matt roughly, Matt wanting so badly to break from the harsh kiss but finding he couldn't. Mark took hold of Matt's tongue with his teeth and bit down fiercely, causing tears to spring to Matt's eyes. He tasted the blood now leaking from his tongue and looked up at Taker with utter hatred. "I fucking hate you," Matt spat out. "You're a no good piece of shit who is so pathetic that he has to force himself onto people because no one wants you." Taker's gaze turned from cold to deadly. "You know, I was going to go nice on you, coz I liked you so much, but now I'm gonna make you scream and cry for me."  
  
"No!" Came the distraught plea from the bed. Jeff. "Mark, please, leave Matt out of this." Taker's eyebrows furrowed at Jeff's plea and he stood up, looking at the bound and helpless Hardy who was being teased by Raven. "Did you say something to me?" Mark asked quietly. Had Matt been looking he would have seen Jeff's eyes widen in fear. That was not something you wanted to hear Taker say to you. But Jeff took a deep breath and carried on. "Please don't bring Matt into this." "Oh but he brought himself into it, didn't you, Matty?" Taker questioned the older Hardy who was on his back spitting blood. Jeff shook his head violently. "Please Taker, don't hurt him. Do anything you want to me, I don't care. The both of you, just don't hurt him. I started this, not him. Anything you need to settle you settle with me."  
  
Taker and Raven exchanged questioning glances. Taker took a look at Jeff, a look at Matt then back again. After a moment of thought he agreed and grabbing Matt by the hair he drug him outside the hotel room.  
  
"You stay here if you know what's good for you. And if you really care about your brother you won't be stupid and go tell someone what's going on." Taker grabbed Matt's jaw and forced the groaning Hardy to look at him. "You're lucky. You won't be that way for long." With that he tossed the Hardy to the ground and shut the door. Matt scrambled to his feet and began to beat on the door with his fists.  
  
"Jeff! Jeff, don't do this! Leave him alone you fuckers! JEFF!!" The door opened to Matt's surprise and his face was introduced to Taker's backhand. "You want your brother to suffer any more than he already will? Than keep making noise. You better shut the fuck up or promise or no promise you will be taught respect my way." The door slammed forcefully and Matt stood there, helpless. Again. Twice in one night, Matt hadn't been able to be at his brother's side. He had let his brother down.  
  
Matt wasn't sure how long Raven and Taker were in the room. He had spent the entire time sitting by the door sobbing silently. He stopped only when he heard the door open and he felt a swift kick to his side. Holding his abdomen in pain he looked up at the very satisfied Raven. "You really shoulda been there, Hardy. It was a blast." "You son of a bitch." Matt spat out, Raven only shrugged and started walking the opposite direction. Taker came out and looked down at Matt curled into a ball, his face glazed with tears and pain, and Taker smiled. He knelt down and ruffled Matt's hair with his hand. "See you next week." Mark said smugly before following after Raven. Matt only seethed with hate for a second before shooting to his feet and racing into the hotel room to see his brother. The sight broke his heart. Jeff was lying face down on the bed, nude and bloody, not moving. Matt thought they might've knocked him unconscious until his brother coughed madly and rolled over, holding his knees to his chest. "Oh Jeffie." Matt choked out a sob. "What did they do to you." Matt stumbled over to the bed and lay next to his brother, raking his fingers through his brother's soft hair. Jeff flinched at the movement but when his eyes cracked open to see it was Matt he relaxed and allowed his brother's arms to go around him.  
  
Matt had failed his brother again. With tears in his eyes Matt pressed a kiss on Jeff's forehead. "They'll get theirs, Jeffie. I promise you, they'll get theirs."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! There are sooooo many ways to write Matt and Jeff. . .I didn't feel like doing the sex this time. . .I hope I nailed this one alright. . .R/R! 


End file.
